1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument package for securely packaging an elongated surgical instrument which may also allow the instrument to be relatively easily withdrawn from the instrument package by a user.
2. Background of the Art
Various types of instrument packages are known for packaging elongated or endoscopic surgical instruments. One example of a package for an elongated or endoscopic surgical instrument is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,112 which discloses a packaging unit for an endoscopic ligating loop instrument, the packaging unit including a molded instrument holding member and a cover member. Another example of a package for an elongated surgical instrument is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,331 which discloses a bottom assembly containing at least one cavity for receiving an elongated surgical implement and a lid portion to cover the cavity. This package also includes a plurality of spaced apart cavities for selectively plating protective plugs at each end of the implement such that one packaging cavity may be used for various length instruments. Yet another example of a package for an elongated medical instrument is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,410 which discloses a tray having at least one cavity for receiving articles and a flange area upon which rests a lid for closing the at least one cavity. This package is resealable and includes two coatings of materials for resealing the lid to the tray.
The construction of a package for an elongated surgical instrument requires that the elongated instrument be securely held to prevent damage to the instrument itself and the sterilized package during shipping and storage. The package should also advantageously be constructed to facilitate placement into the package, and also be relatively easily releasable from the package by the user. The present invention is directed to a package for an elongated surgical instrument which provides the above properties.